


I Belong with You (Vietnamese Translation)

by IreneFrost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Miscommunication, Relapsing, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneFrost/pseuds/IreneFrost
Summary: Klaus và Dave là bạn đụ, cho đến một ngày Klaus nhận ra gã yêu Dave mất rồi.Và gã tiếp nhận điều đó không được tốt lắm.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I Belong with You (Vietnamese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Belong with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424273) by [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism). 



> Bản dịch tiếng Việt của I Belong with you - tác giả ObliqueOptimism.

Có một vài điểm đáng lưu ý ở đây. Rằng Klaus đã cai nghiện được một tháng khi gã gặp Dave. Một tuần sau khi họ trở thành bạn, họ thêm phần đụ. Gã mới tỉnh táo được một tháng, không đời nào gã sẵn sàng cho một mối quan hệ thật sự, và cũng làm như Dave muốn ở cạnh một người như gã. Klaus hoàn toàn nhận thức được gã là người như nào, gã xứng đáng có được điều gì. Gã không xứng với Dave. Họ đụ xã giao trong vòng bốn tháng. Và trong khoảng thời gian đó Klaus đã đổ Dave đứ đừ đừ, mặc dù gã biết rằng Dave không cảm thấy như vậy với gã. Gã muốn tê dại như trước, để quên đi cảm giác đau quặn trong tim gã vì thứ tình cảm một chiều này.

Và thêm một điểm cực quan trọng nữa là bố già có năm quầy đầy rượu, bảy tủ đồ uống và hai hầm rượu vang.

Những điều đó dẫn đến việc Klaus say xỉn vào 3:47 chiều ngày Thứ Ba.

_Chuyện tiến triển tốt vậy mà._

Họ đi ăn trưa. Không lạ lùng lắm việc bạn bè rủ nhau đi ăn trưa. Mọi chuyện vẫn rất bình thường cho đến lúc Klaus có một suy nghĩ này. Dave vuốt thẳng giấy bọc ống hút trong khi Klaus cuộn nó lại và rồi anh bón cho Klaus miếng dưa muối bởi anh biết Klaus thích dưa chuột muối. Khi anh nói rằng, “Dù sao thì, em thích dưa chuột muối mà” lúc anh bón cho gã và Klaus nghĩ: “Đó không phải thứ duy nhất em thích.”

Và có lẽ gã đã nuốt ngụm soda của mình sai cách khi nghĩ điều đó.

 _Gã đã phá hỏng mọi thứ._ Như gã đã luôn biết vậy.

Gã nhất định phải có _tình cảm đặc biệt_ với bạn của gã. Theo hướng lãng mạn. Chứ không phải tình anh em thương mến thương bình thường, không phải chỉ là đụ dạo là xong. Mà đột nhiên gã muốn hẹn anh đi ăn tối dưới ánh nến vàng dịu êm, lái xe của Dave ra khỏi thành phố và nằm cuộn trong chăn cùng anh ngắm sao trời, rồi cùng nhau đi mua tạp hóa, gọi hai loại bánh mì khác nhau nhưng cắt đôi để mỗi người có một nửa của cả hai loại, rồi viết những suy nghĩ của mình cho anh trong những cái note nhỏ nhỏ xinh xinh để trong túi đồ ăn trưa mà gã chuẩn bị hàng sáng cho Dave mang đến công ty nơi anh làm công việc kế toán ngớ ngẩn và đeo cái cà vạt ngu ngốc quyến rũ ấy.

Và sau bữa trưa, Klaus muốn – không, _cần phải_ không cảm thấy gì nữa.

Hắn đang yêu bạn thân của mình trong khi họ đang đụ xã giao, và như này chẳng đúng tí nào. Hắn đã quan hệ với nhiều người rồi chứ, rất nhiều. Hắn biết như thế là thế nào. Như thế chỉ cho vui thôi. Chẳng có ý nghĩa gì. Tình dục là một loại giao dịch. Hắn và Dave, thỉnh thoảng buồn chán hay nứng lên nên tình dục diễn ra. Cũng không phải người bạn đầu tiên mà hắn đụ, và dù hắn muốn anh là người cuối cũng đến chừng nào, điều đó chắc sẽ không xảy ra.

Hắn làm mọi việc rối tung cả lên.

Chừng nào Dave nhận ra Klaus có _tình cảm_ cho anh, anh ấy sẽ dừng mọi chuyện lại. Anh ấy sẽ không muốn làm mọi việc lẫn lộn vào nhau hơn cả mớ lộn xộn bây giờ, nhất là với một người như _Klaus_.

Nên giờ là lúc để gã quên hết tất cả.

Nhưng bây giờ không có thuốc giấu ở khắp nơi trong biệt thự, mọi thứ đã bị dọn sạch năm tháng trước. Còn rượu thì sao? Ồ cái đó thì vẫn còn. Dù đó không phải gu của gã lắm, bình thường thì không. _Không chỉ mỗi rượu thôi._ Trước khi gã dùng thuốc giảm đau khi bị gãy xương hàm thì gã chưa từ chối kèo rượu nào bao giờ, nhưng sau đó thì mỗi rượu không thì không đủ. (giờ thì, rượu này đủ chứ, cảm giác hơi cồn bỏng rát nơi vòm họng gã thật tuyệt.)

Không, rượu không không đủ.

Nhưng nó là một bước bắt đầu.

Và trước khi gã có thể _uống xong_ , Ben xuất hiện trước mặt gã, mặt cau có khi Klaus nghiêng người tựa vào ghế sofa, tay nắm chặt chai rượu.

Lạy Chúa, bây giờ Dave có không muốn hắn cũng đúng thôi.

Lẩm bẩm lời chào, Klaus dụi mắt bằng mu bàn tay, để lại vết mascara và kẻ mắt nhem ra, dính trên đó. Hắn chớp mắt chầm chậm nhìn tay mình, giờ có một vết đen ở trên. Truyện cổ tích của đám cướp biển kể rằng khi mày có vết đen trên tay, thì đó nghĩa là dấu chấm hết. Kết thúc. Chúa ơi, đấy còn không phải từ chính xác để diễn tả mối quan hệ của hắn và Dave lúc này sao?

Ben, từ từ, từng ngón một, gỡ tay của Klaus ra khỏi chai rượu. Klaus còn chẳng buồn cãi cọ nữa. Vì thứ nhất, gã không chắc mình có còn khả năng để cầm chắc chai rượu nữa không. Thứ hai, gã vẫn còn một chai khác bên cạnh. “Rồi, đưa em cái chai nào,” Ben nói, cầm chai rượu đi. Và khi Klaus lấy chai kia ra, “Cả cái đó nữa.”

Giọng của em ấy quá dịu dàng ấm áp để nói với một người vừa quẳng công sức năm tháng tỉnh táo xuống cống. Năm tháng không động vào rượu chè cần đá dù chỉ một lần. Hắn đã tự hào về điều đó lắm.

Nhưng mà.

_Quá muộn rồi._

Klaus dựa vào người em trai gã, “Anh bỏ mẹ rồi.”

“Uh-huh,” Ben đồng ý, vỗ lưng Klaus. “Em biết chứ anh bạn. Anh dùng gì chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa.”

“Ăn gì chưa?” Ben đặt câu lại.

“Vẫn chưa.”

“Em tưởng mọi chuyện đang tốt đẹp mà,” Ben dừng việc vỗ lưng gã mà vòng tay qua ôm Klaus.

Thích thật đấy. Quá tuyệt. Hắn đang say. Hắn không xứng đáng được nhận những cái ôm của Ben. “Đấy chính là vấn đề đấy.”

“Bởi vì mọi chuyện tiến quá tốt?” Ben kéo gã vào gần hơn, bám lấy gã như một con bạch tuộc con xinh xinh.

“Ừ. Anh không—Ben à,” Klaus níu chặt vào em trai gã như gã nắm chai rượu vừa nãy, cố sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ của mình. Anh chị em của gã, đặc biệt là Ben, biết rõ Klaus như thế nào. Rằng hắn ngu xuẩn và ích kỉ và Ben biết mọi thứ hắn đã từng làm để đập đá suốt cả thập kỉ qua hay hắn nghiện ngập đủ thứ như nào. Hắn kể hết mọi bí mật của mình cho Ben, người mà yêu thương hắn hết mức như anh chị em khác của hắn, nhưng Ben chưa một lần bỏ rơi hắn, không giống những người còn lại.

Ben đã ở đó vì gã.

Trước khi gã suy sụp rồi khóc lóc, Klaus bắt đầu đẩy Ben ra, “Hôm nay thứ ba mà. Em phải đi làm đi chứ? Làm gì khác ngoài ngồi trông anh. Anh xin lỗi. Anh không—Anh sẽ ổn thôi. Không sao đâu. Anh ổn rồi đây này.”

“Uh-huh,” Ben chẳng giống như bị thuyết phục tí nào.

“Tim anh đau lắm,” Klaus lầm bầm vào ngực Ben.

“Đau về thể xác á?” Ben nói lo lắng. “Hay--?”

“Hay ấy.”

“À,” Ngón tay Ben bắt đầu vỗ nhẹ theo nhịp lên cánh tay gã.

“Anh đau ở _đây_ này,” Klaus chỉ vào ngực gã.

Ben kiểm tra lại lần nữa, “Không phải thể chất đâu đúng không?” Klaus lắc đầu. “Em xin lỗi, Klaus.”

Họ ngồi đó một lúc, Klaus cố với lấy một chai rượu khi Ben mở lời, “Vậy sao anh lại đau tinh thần? Không được giấu em cái gì đâu đấy, nhớ không?”

Klaus thở dài. Hắn đã kể hết bí mật của hắn, hứa không giấu nhau điều gì nữa và hắn đã khá trung thực với Ben từ đó. Khi hắn cần giúp đỡ trong khi cai nghiện, để cố không tự làm hại bản thân, giữ mình an toàn và lành mạnh, không điên rồ, hắn luôn có thể đến chỗ Ben. Ben biết những phần tối tăm, kinh khủng nhất của hắn và vẫn quan tâm tới hắn.

Chắc em ấy cũng không yêu thương nổi gã đâu, nhưng em ấy vẫn có tình anh em thắm thiết dành cho hắn. Hơn cả những gì Klaus có thể hỏi...

“Không giữ bí mật,” Klaus lầm bầm lại. Với một cái thở dài, gã quay mặt lại nhìn Ben, “Anh đang yêu Dave mất rồi.”

“Thế là tốt mà?” Ben nói ngập ngừng, “Không phải hai người đang hẹn hò à?”

“Không, bạn đụ dạo thôi, Benny à. Và giờ anh làm hỏng hết mọi chuyện và yêu anh ấy mất rồi,” Klaus thở dài khi Ben ôm chặt gã vào lòng.

“Em hiểu.” Họ yên lặng một lúc trước khi Ben tiếp tục, “Em nghĩ Dave cũng thích anh đấy, Klaus. Em thấy cách anh ấy nhìn anh rồi. Em cá là nếu anh đối mặt với cảm xúc của mình và nói ra, hai người sẽ thành bạn trai đấy.”

Klaus phát ra một tiếng phản đối, “Anh không biết được. Ý anh là, Ben à, nhìn anh đi. Anh nhận ra mình yêu anh ấy rồi đi nhậu xỉn quắc? Ngu si thật sự. Và anh ấy thì, _quá thông minh đi_. Anh ấy biết phải hẹn hò với người tốt hơn anh. Anh ấy là kế toán, Ben ơi. Không đứa kế toán nào lại đi hẹn hò với con nghiện cả. Anh ấy sẽ thấy anh vô vọng chừng nào rồi anh sẽ không còn được làm bạn với ảnh nữa, ảnh sẽ rời bỏ anh.”

“Không, mọi chuyện sẽ không xảy ra theo hướng đó,” Ben cãi lại. “Anh đi nói với ảnh là anh yêu anh ấy vô bờ biến, hỏi có thể trở thành bạn trai, anh ấy sẽ vui sướng tận tầng mây, rồi hai người sẽ hẹn hò. Cuộc đời không tệ như anh nghĩ đâu. _Anh cũng không tệ như anh nghĩ đâu_.”

Klaus bật cười, “Anh tệ thật mà.”

“Ừ, nhưng không đến mức như anh nghĩ,” Ben an ủi. “Cứ nghĩ về nó đi nhé? Tỉnh táo lại rồi nghĩ về làm điều đúng ấy, được không?”

“Ừm được.”

Ngày hôm sau Klaus ngồi trên giường, vừa mới kiểm soát được tàn tích của cơn say. Hắn từng chẳng bao giờ bị thế. Nhưng lúc đó hắn cũng có bao giờ hết say đâu. Thật khó để vượt qua dư vị tồi tệ của cồn khi mà hắn chưa bao giờ để điều đó xảy ra.

Ben ở cùng hắn tối hôm đó, để đảm bảo rằng hắn không uống thêm và ở đó nghe Klaus càm ràm về đôi mắt của Dave và nụ cười của anh và trái tim nhân hậu nồng ấm ấy, và nhíu mày cau có khi Klaus nói hắn chẳng xứng với Dave tí nào. Rằng Dave xứng đáng với điều tốt đẹp hơn và khi Dave nhận ra--

Ben bảo gã phải vứt hết những lời gã nói đi. Gã không quá tốt cho sự quan tâm của Dave. Mà đó chính là điều mà Klaus cố nói nhưng rõ ràng Ben bảo Ben không thèm lằng nhằng với gã nữa. “Ngày mai gọi cho anh ấy đi nhé.”

Trước khi Klaus có thể tôi luyện lòng can đảm của mình để gọi cho Dave, điện thoại của gã rung lên.

_Anh kế toán quyến rũ: Này, anh mong là em ổn. Hôm qua trông em hơi mệt. Có phải em không hợp đồ ăn đấy không? Mình có nên hủy hẹn tối nay không?_

Klaus đánh rơi điện thoại của mình như thể tay gã bị bỏng. Nó bắt đầu rồi. Dave đã để ý việc gã đang yêu anh và muốn hủy những kế hoạch của hai người. Dave muốn một lối thoát, một lý do. Dave không muốn gặp hắn nữa.

Gã biết mà. Gã không nên tin Ben đúng. Ben thường đúng về mọi thứ, nhưng không phải trong chuyện này.

_Klaus: vâng, bụng em vẫn khó chịu :(_

_Anh kế toán quyến rũ: Thương em lắm cưng à. Khỏe lên nhé, được không! Mình sẽ đi chơi sau._

Hắn sẽ cố gắng can đảm lên để nói với Dave ngày mai, có lẽ vậy. Thở dài, hắn ngồi dậy và đi quanh phòng. Dù sao thì kia cũng không phải một lời nói dối hoàn toàn, bụng hắn khó chịu vì cơn say. Và cũng từ ý định phải hành xử như người lớn và nói với Dave những gì hắn cảm thấy và sẵn sàng cho một trái tim tan nát.

Gã chưa từng yêu ai trước đây.

Đáng sợ thật đấy.

Gã cũng nhận ra gã đã yêu Dave một thời gian rồi, và giờ mới nhận thấy điều đó. Nó còn làm gã khó khăn hơn trong việc chối bỏ tình cảm của mình cho anh. Gã có nên tiếp tục phủ nhận? Như vậy sẽ thật khó khi đối mặt với cảm xúc của gã mỗi lần gặp Dave, chắc chắn rồi, và nó sẽ làm những ngày không sa đà vào rượu chè và thuốc phiện của gã còn khó hơn. Dù sao, chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc cắt đứt mọi thứ với Dave còn đau đớn hơn nữa. Chuyện cai nghiện đã trở thành dĩ vãng rồi.

Âm nhạc.

Âm nhạc sẽ giúp hắn. Klaus gật đầu và đi tìm một đĩa CD nhét vào ổ băng cũ. Gã chưa dùng nó trong vài năm rồi. Gã cũng không muốn cứ trốn trong phòng mãi, gã đã làm thế quá đủ khi gã còn bé rồi, và nó khiến gã thèm thuốc mỗi lần làm vậy.

Vấn đề là, gã đã quên mất rằng mình đã giấu thuốc trong ổ đĩa CD. Và giờ nó ở đó. Ba viên thuốc nho nhỏ trong cái gói xinh xinh. Bất cứ đâu cũng tìm được thì gã biết làm sao đây?

Gã với lấy để vứt chúng đi. Vứt hết đi. Việc gã uống rượu tối qua đã đủ tệ hại rồi, gã không cần thêm thuốc phiện bước vào cuộc chơi nữa.

_Lạy Alas._

...

Five định vào nhờ Klaus giúp nó chút chuyện. Dù vậy, ngay lúc nó mở cửa vào phòng anh trai mình, nó biết chắc rằng mình sẽ không được nhờ gì rồi.

Những anh chị khác đã cố hết sức họ có thể để ngăn Five thấy Klaus phê pha, nhưng nó vẫn biết những dấu hiệu. Dù được che chắn hết mình nhưng nó vẫn thấy Klaus ra sao. Cũng không phải chưa từng nghe về Klaus phê pha như vậy, anh ấy làm thế thường xuyên, và cũng hay lục lọi khắp nhà tìm tiền hay bất cứ thứ gì có vẻ bóng bẩy. Và mỗi lần Five thấy điều đó, nó dẫn anh ấy xuống bếp và làm cho anh một cái bánh kẹp bơ lạc và kẹo dẻo.

Nó không có ngu.

Nó biết anh mình sẽ chọn thuốc thay cho đồ ăn. Và Klaus luôn để Five quyết định hắn phải làm gì mỗi lần họ chạm mặt. Five nghĩ chắc vì Klaus không muốn gạt nó ra như anh đã làm với những người khác, và anh ấy trân trọng những khoảng khắc họ dành bên nhau. Five đã thấy Klaus đuổi những người khác đi khi họ mang đồ ăn hay nước uống lên, nhưng gã vẫn luôn để Five chăm sóc cho mình.

Đến cuối cùng, Ben tìm thấy họ, túm lấy Klaus và kéo ảnh khỏi Five. “Vì sự an toàn của Five thôi.”

Có cái cứt chó ấy.

Dù sao, Five mở cửa phòng Klaus và thấy gã đang bê lên nóc nhà.

Thở dài, Five đi xuống làm bánh kẹp và một cốc nước mang lên.

Five ngồi xuống cạnh Klaus và đặt một nửa cái bánh vào tay anh. Nó cười nhẹ vì tiếng ngạc nhiên mà Klaus phát ra. “Rồi, đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”

“Hửm?” Klaus nhét gần hết cả nửa cái bánh vào miệng cùng một lúc.

“Chà, em nghĩ phải có việc gì mới khiến anh tái nghiện, nên kể đi.”

Vai của Klaus chùng xuống, “Chuyện ngu lắm.”

“Tất nhiên là thế rồi,” Five đồng ý. “Và đừng có nói khi miệng toàn thức ăn thế.”

Klaus ngả người gần Five, choàng cả người gã lên vai nó như một chú mèo, “Thế thì đừng có hỏi khi anh đang ăn chứ.”

Five đưa cho gã nửa còn lại của cái bánh kẹp, “Được rồi. Em sẽ đợi. Anh cứ ăn và suy nghĩ về việc anh đã làm đi.”

“Đập đá á?” Klaus nhíu mày một hàng.

“Không, nói chuyện với một mồm đầy bơ lạc í, đồ ngốc ạ.”

Klaus mỉm cười với nó. Vỗ vỗ đầu đứa nhỏ và có lẽ bôi cả bơ lạc lên tóc nó. Five dù đã cạn kiệt mọi vốn kiên nhẫn ít ỏi nhưng nó vẫn yêu anh mình lắm, kể cả khi ảnh có tái nghiện đi nữa.. “Giờ uống đi.”

“Vodka à?”

“Nước thôi,” Five ấn cốc nước vào tay hắn. “Uống hết đi.”

“Được rồi, được rồi.” Klaus làm những gì gã được bảo. “Cảm ơn em.”

“Rồi sao, có chuyện gì?” Five nói, để Klaus sờ chất vải của áo nó.

“Anh đang yêu.”

“Sao ngu thế.” Five đồng ý với ý kiến của Klaus lúc trước.

“Chính xác, em hiểu rồi đấy.” Klaus đặt bàn tay lạnh của gã lên cổ Five và để nó ở đó. Gã chắc hẳn đang ngạc nhiên vì sao da của Five ấm thế.

“Kể thêm cho em đi.” Klaus luôn làm theo những gì Five bảo những lúc hắn đang phê, nên Five biết nó sẽ kiếm được một câu trả lời.

Đó là cách mà Five ngồi nghe Klaus kể cho nó về gặp Dave và tình bạn của họ và điều đó khiến anh ấy cảm thấy đặc biệt chừng nào. Nhìn xem! Anh mày kiếm được một người bạn thật sự rồi đấy! Nhưng gã nhất định phải làm hỏng mọi thứ với mớ cảm xúc vớ vẩn này. Five phải bẻ lái câu chuyện đôi lúc khi Klaus lại lan man sang những chi tiết nhạy cảm. Nhưng nó vẫn hiểu được ý chính của câu chuyện rồi.

Klaus yêu Dave nhưng Dave không yêu lại ảnh.

Chuyện này sẽ không kéo dài đâu.

Five sẽ chắc chắn rằng Dave phải ăn năn hối lỗi, phải nhớ lấy cái ngày gã làm trái tim anh nó tan nát.

Sau đó Five bắt Klaus uống thêm nước, đặt ảnh lên giường ngủ và nó thì đi sửa sai cho việc này.

“Diego!” Five gọi to, nhìn thấy anh nó ở phòng khách. “Em phải đến chỗ này. Chở em đi.” Nó không dành chỗ cho lý sự.

Nên tất nhiên là không có chuyện lý sự ở đây.

Five tìm thấy công ty kế toán mà Dave làm việc, chỉ tìm kiếm một chút là nó đã có địa chỉ. Đây là lúc để sửa chữa chuyện này. Không có lúc nào hơn bây giờ để khiến Dave trả giá.

“Em đi mở sổ hưu à?” Diego đùa. Five bắn cho ảnh cái _ánh nhìn_ ấy. “Anh xin lỗi.”

Five nở nụ cười với cô thư kí, “Chào chị, bọn em đang tìm anh Dave Katz?”

Cô cười một nụ cười nhỏ với nó và chỉ hướng tới phòng của Dave.

Five không gõ cửa, nó mở cửa và tự cho mình vào. Nó đã có một nhiệm vụ. Dave khiến Klaus nghĩ thế giới của anh ấy đang sụp đổ và _Five không chấp nhận điều đó_. Diego nhìn từ Dave sang Five trong vẻ bối rối. “Dave Katz?”

“Vâng?” Dave nói. “Tôi không nghĩ mình có hẹn trước nhưng nếu anh có câu hỏi, tôi có thể dành thời gian.”

“Five Hargreeves, anh trai tôi Diego,” Five ra hiệu về phía Diego khi họ cùng ngồi xuống. Nó nhận ra vẻ ngạc nhiên trong nụ cười ấm áp trên khuôn mặt Dave. “Anh là Dave bạn của Klaus, đúng không?”

“Đây là về Klaus à?” Diego hỏi cùng lúc mà Dave nói, “Cậu ấy có ổn không?”

“Không, anh ấy không ổn,” Giọng Five lạnh băng và nó chú ý rằng cả hai người đàn ông đều cứng người lại. “Bởi vì mối quan hệ của hai người đã không còn, bởi vì anh làm _trái tim anh ấy tan vỡ_ , hôm nay anh ấy tái nghiện.”

“Gì cơ?” Diego hét, nhìn chằm chằm Dave. “Hắn ta đã làm gì?”

Five để ý tay của Diego nắm chặt thành quyền ở bên cạnh. Nó cũng thấy Dave tái nhợt đi.

“Bởi vì anh á? _Anh đã làm gì à?_ ” Dave nắm chặt tay ghế.

Five không giỏi trong cảm xúc. Nó luôn ở một bước phía sau mọi người trong vấn đề này, nhưng những gì nó biết, nó biết điều đó rất rõ. Nó yêu những anh chị của mình với tình yêu sâu đậm nó biết hầu hết mọi người không thể có. Nó gặp khó khăn trong đọc cảm xúc của người khác. Nó thường thấy mình làm tổn thương người khác mà không nhận ra và rồi phải sửa lỗi.

Dù vậy, nó biết trong khoảnh khắc đó Dave bị tổn thương nặng nề.

Thú vị đấy.

“Klaus đang yêu anh,” Five nói. “Và anh không yêu lại anh ấy.”

Đôi mày Dave giật nảy, “Tất nhiên là anh có yêu cậu ấy chứ! Cậu ấy thật— _tuyệt vời_. Anh đã nói với cậu ấy điều đó rồi! Vì sao cậu ấy nghĩ anh không yêu cậu ấy chứ?”

“Anh nói với anh ấy lúc trên giường? Sau hay trong lúc quan hệ?” Five nhướn người lên, “Đúng rồi? Anh bị ngu à?”

“Anh không—”

“Để tôi sắp xếp lại mọi chuyện cho anh,” Five thở dài, ngả người lại. “Anh gặp Klaus, vừa mới cai nghiện, trở thành bạn bè. Rồi thành bạn chỉ để giải quyết nhu cầu tình dục. Anh nói anh yêu anh ấy trong lúc quan hệ, thứ mà với anh ấy từ khi anh ấy bằng _tuổi tôi_ chỉ là một hình thức giao dịch qua lại.”

“Chỉ vì nhu cầu thôi sao?” Dave nói giọng tan vỡ trong tim, “Cậu ấy nói vậy à? Không phải bạn trai sao?”

Five thở dài, “Cả hai người đều ngu như nhau.” Nó quay sang phía Diego, người đang nuôi cơn giận âm thầm, “Đừng đánh Dave. Anh ấy bị đần nhưng đấy không phải lỗi của ảnh.”

“Gì--”

“Five,” Diego nói giọng trầm tăm tối. “Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?”

“Hôm qua Klaus nhận ra rằng anh ấy yêu Dave,” Five nói với Diego, lờ đi Dave vẫn ở trong phòng. “Anh ấy vẫn nghĩ họ là bạn nhưng thỉnh thoảng có quan hệ tình dục,” Five tiếp tục lờ âm thanh đau đớn của Dave. “Anh biết Klaus rồi đấy, Di. Họ bắt đầu làm tình khi Klaus mới cai nghiện có một tháng.”

“Oh,” Diego thở dài, cuối cùng cũng thả lỏng người. “Còn Dave?”

“Anh tưởng bọn anh là bạn trai chứ?” Dave nói nhỏ.

“Phải, đúng vậy. Xin lỗi vì suýt nữa khiến Diego đấm anh,” Five nói. “Nhưng anh phải sửa chữa việc này Dave. Không phải hôm nay. Bởi anh ấy vừa dùng ba viên thuốc bí ẩn dẫn tới thế giới của những niềm vui lúc trước.”

“Bởi vì cậu ấy nghĩ anh không yêu cậu ấy,” Dave thì thào.

“Phải,” Five đồng ý. “Về công bằng mà nói, anh vừa mới gặp Klaus và anh không biết cách để đối mặt với- _quá khứ_ của anh ấy. Nhưng mặt khác, anh vẫn nghĩ hai người là bạn trai. Anh đáng lẽ phải làm rõ ràng rành mạch chuyện đó từ trước. Ngày mai đến nhà và nói chuyện với anh ấy. Hai người chúng tôi sẽ giữ anh ấy ở nhà và tỉnh táo.” Nó nghiêng người về phía trước lần nữa. “Và tôi đề xuất rằng anh sẽ xin nghỉ một ngày để giải quyết chuyện này. Tôi mong anh đến không muộn hơn 11 giờ sáng mai.”

Nói dứt lời, Five đứng dậy và ra hiệu cho Diego bằng ánh mắt, “Ngày tốt lành, anh Katz.”

...

Lẽ ra Dave phải biết từ trước.

Klaus chưa bao giờ mời anh ngủ lại ở biệt thự hay đến gặp mặt gia đình. Họ đã hẹn hò nhiều tháng rồi, hoặc đó là những gì Dave nghĩ. Anh cứ nghĩ đó là điều Klaus lo lắng thôi. Dẫn bạn trai về ra mắt gia đình. Gần đây anh mới biết về nó, rằng cậu ấy không thân thiết với gia đình mình.

Mọi chuyện có vẻ có lý.

Nhưng đến giờ Dave mới nhận ra mình ngu đến chừng nào.

Rằng anh có thể dễ dàng nhìn mối quan hệ của họ theo một góc nhìn khác. Góc nhìn của Klaus.

Những buổi hẹn hò có thể dễ nhầm thành bạn bè rủ nhau đi chơi, những lời thì thầm của Dave rằng ‘Anh yêu em’ chỉ là lời bồng bột trong phút khoan khoái từ tình dục, Dave chưa bao giờ cùng Klaus ngồi xuống nói chuyện nghiêm túc và dùng những từ ‘bạn trai’, ‘hẹn hò’, ‘của riêng anh thôi’.

Không phải vì anh nghĩ Klaus đang gặp gỡ người khác, mà vì đó là những thứ anh đáng lẽ phải làm từ trước rồi. Anh biết đủ rõ những gì Klaus đã phải trải qua để hiểu rằng anh đã ngu ngốc thế nào.

Cảm ơn Chúa vì một đứa 13 tuổi đã nhìn thấu sự việc để anh có thể sửa chữa trước khi mọi thứ tệ hơn.

Và nếu sau lần này, nếu Klaus không muốn đi hẹn hò với anh, chà, Dave sẽ tổn thương nhưng anh tôn trọng cảm xúc của Klaus. Điều mà rõ ràng anh chưa hề để ý tới.

_Klaus tái nghiện bởi vì anh._

Dave thức cả đêm để nghĩ về điều đó.

Anh khiến Klaus nghĩ mình thật tầm thường đến nỗi khiến em ấy nghiện lại.

Tội lỗi gặm nhấm tâm trí anh. Anh đã từng rất tự hào về bạn ~~trai~~ mình. Giờ vẫn vậy chứ, tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng anh là lý do chuyện này xảy ra. Anh có thể ở đó cùng Klaus và giúp cậu vượt qua nó. Giúp đỡ hết sức mình.

Trừ khi Klaus không muốn anh làm thế.

Anh được chào đón bởi Five.

“Tốt. Giờ là 9:53. Anh ấy đang trong bồn tắm. Anh ấy sẽ ở trong đó ít nhất hai mươi phút nữa. Anh có hai lựa chọn,” Five dẫn đường vào nhà. “Anh có thể đợi ở đây ngoài phòng khách rồi sẽ ngồi nói chuyện với anh ấy một lúc nữa. Anh ấy sẽ thấy anh và sẽ quay đầu chạy. Anh ấy rất giỏi chạy trốn khỏi những vấn đề của mình.” Dave thấy rõ rằng Five nghĩ bỏ chạy khỏi vấn đề của mình là ngu xuẩn.

“Hoặc?”

“Hoặc bây giờ anh xông vào chen ngang việc tắm táp của anh ấy và dồn ảnh vào chân tường ngay lúc ảnh còn trong bồn tắm xà phòng. Klaus không còn tí liêm sỉ nào nên việc ảnh trần truồng sẽ không làm ảnh bận tâm. Cộng thêm việc tôi chắc rằng anh đã nhìn thấy hết tuốt tuồn tuột mông đít cu của anh ấy rồi. Tôi rất nghi ngờ việc anh đụ anh tôi trong tối mịt.” Five cau mày, “Tốt nhất là anh đừng có mà làm vậy, bởi vì anh tôi sợ bóng tối.”

“Anh biết,” Dave nói. “Anh treo đèn đom đóm trong phòng mình. Để khi cậu ấy ở lại qua đêm cậu ấy luôn có thể nhìn thấy mọi thứ và thấy an toàn.”

Đó có lẽ là câu trả lời chính xác, “Tốt.”

“Em không nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ thấy mình bị đàn áp khi anh dồn cậu ấy phải nói chuyện trong khi cậu ấy đang thư giãn trong bồn tắm?” Dave hỏi. Five có vẻ đã biết Klaus rất rõ và Dave đã một mình làm mọi thứ rối tung lên lần trước. Nên bất cứ lời khuyên nào cũng đều có ích.

Five cười nhếch mép, “Không. Tôi tin là trước đây tất cả chúng tôi đều đã từng dồn anh ấy vào ở trong đó để nói chuyện nghiêm túc.”

“Kể cả em?” Dave phải tự nhắc mình rằng Five mới 13. Em ấy hành động không giống vậy một chút nào.

“Phải.”

“Làm vậy đi. Dẫn đường cho anh nhé?”

“Đó là vinh dự của tôi,” Five gật đầu và bắt đầu dẫn lối.

Khi Dave mở cửa phòng tắm, anh thở ra một tiếng nhẹ nhõm. Thật tốt khi thấy Klaus không ở trong trạng thái tồi tệ hơn nữa. Tất cả những gì anh biết là cậu ấy tái nghiện. Và từ những gì anh biết, cậu ấy có lẽ đã ra ngoài tìm mua thuốc từ tay buôn nào đó mà anh biết chắc rằng nó thường không an toàn. Anh đã lo lắng sợ rằng Klaus có vết bầm tím, mắt đen hay bất cứ thứ gì.

Không, Klaus đang nằm trong bồn tắm, hút một điếu thuốc, đầu gật gù theo tiếng nhạc chỉ mình cậu có thể nghe.

Dave ngồi xuống cạnh bồn tắm, ngồi ngang bằng với tầm mắt của Klaus, và gọi tên em nho nhỏ.

Mắt Klaus bật mở. Trên mặt cậu thoáng nét hoảng loạn trong một giây phút trước khi cậu che đậy nó bằng một nụ cười giả dối. Cậu ấy kéo tai nghe ra, “Davey!”

Dave cười, “Chào em cưng à.” Anh nhận thấy một nét đau đớn trong ánh mắt của Klaus. “Mình cần nói chuyện với nhau em à.”

“Ồ, ừm, được chứ, để em--” cậu ấy ngồi dậy.

“Anh tưởng mình đang hẹn hò,” Dave thốt ra. Klaus cứng người và nhìn anh với anh mắt hoảng loạn. Dave ngả người em về tư thế thư giãn lúc trước, “Anh xin lỗi, búp bê à. Đáng lẽ ra anh không nên tự nghĩ rằng mình đang hẹn hò.”

“Nhưng những gì mình làm chỉ là tình dục thôi chứ?” Klaus nói vẻ rất bối rối.

Dave nghiêng đầu về phía bồn tắm, nhìn Klaus, “Việc giao tiếp không rõ ràng là lỗi của anh. Anh cứ nghĩ rằng suốt quãng thời gian qua mình vẫn đi hẹn hò. Anh đã không nghĩ rằng mình phải nói chuyện về--”

“Em xin lỗi! Đấy là lỗi của em!” Klaus cắn môi. “Nếu anh làm bạn với ai khác tốt hơn em thì anh đã không phải vướng vào mớ lộn xộn này và phải đi giải thích các thứ đúng không?” Em ấy bật ra một tiếng cười.

Dave nhíu mày, “Đó cũng là lỗi của anh, Klaus. Anh xin lỗi, anh không nghĩ về em như nào, cưng à.”

“Nhưng--”

“Nghe anh nói nhé?” Dave nói. “Hôm qua Five đến công ty anh và giúp anh nhận ra anh đã là một gã bạn trai tồi tệ như nào.”

“Bạn trai!” Klaus thốt lên.

“Đúng vậy. Klaus, anh thật sự đã nghĩ mình đang hẹn hò suốt bấy giờ. Như một cặp. Anh xin lỗi anh đã không làm rõ ràng với em. Và không, không phải lỗi của em vì em không biết. Là lỗi của anh vì không mời em đến một buổi hẹn tử tế. Là lỗi của anh khiến em nghĩ em không thể nói chuyện với anh về mối quan hệ của bọn mình.”

“Không, Davey thân mến của em. Đáng lẽ em phải biết chứ. Anh quá tốt để có thể lợi dụng em như thế. Đáng lẽ em phải biết mình đang hẹn hò chứ. Do em, được không? Đó là lỗi của em.” Klaus nhoài lên phía trước, giọng khẩn khoản.

Dave đang cố giải quyết chuyện này cùng bạn ~~trai~~ mình. Giúp cậu thấy rằng mọi chuyện không phải lỗi của cậu, cậu không phải nhận hết lỗi lầm về mình. Nhưng kể từ khi cậu ấy tỉnh hơn thì cậu thường nghĩ mọi thứ đều là tại mình. Trong khi một số thì vậy, nhưng Klaus thường có xu hướng nhận nhiều điều xấu về mình hơn những gì cậu làm.

Dave luồn tay vào mái tóc còn ướt của Klaus và kéo cậu lại gần. “Anh yêu em, Klaus. Okay? Anh cứ nghĩ suốt khoảng thời gian qua rằng mình là một cặp. _Anh yêu em_. Để anh sửa lỗi nhé? Em có đồng ý để anh dẫn em đến một buổi hẹn tử tế không? Mình có thể đến chỗ nào sang trọng. Hoặc anh sẽ chuẩn bị đồ đi picnic, mình đến công viên nhé? Hay lái xe của anh ra khỏi thành phố rồi mình nằm cùng nhau ngắm sao trời.”

Klaus cười một nụ cười ướt át. “Chúa ơi, sao anh có thể yêu em chứ?”

“Sao anh có thể không yêu em được chứ?” Dave thì thầm. “Câu hỏi của anh là sao em lại yêu anh chứ? Anh chỉ là một tên kế toán nhàm chán mặc quần kaki. Còn em? Em thật sự quá đặc biệt, cưng à. Em làm anh hạnh phúc. Anh rất muốn mình có thể đến một buổi hẹn hò thật sự. Anh muốn mọi người ghen tị vì sự đáng yêu của một cặp chúng mình. Anh muốn khiến mấy bà cô càn nhằn cau có vè mình không dứt nhau ra được và khiến Five hối hận về việc sửa chữa mối quan hệ của chúng mình khi em ấy bắt gặp mình hôn nhau trên bàn bếp.”

“Địt cụ Five chứ,” Klaus cười. “Em ấy sẽ mừng thầm thôi. Gã độc tài con khốn nạn ấy sẽ lê máy chém đến tận cửa nhà mình để bắt chúng mình nói chuyện với nhau như người lớn.”

Dave cười, “Vậy mình sẽ hẹn hò nhé? Chính thức ấy?”

“Oh, em đoán vậy,”Klaus nói vẻ vờ thơ ơ trước khi cười tươi.

Dave mỉm cười lại, “Mình sẽ bàn về chuyện này thêm, nhưng mình nói sau nhé em, được không, búp bê à?”

Klaus gật đầu và đảo mắt. “Rồi, rồi. Lạy chúa, lúc nào anh cũng gọi em là ‘búp bê’ với ‘cục cưng’ mãi. Sao mà em không nhận thấy điều đó cơ chứ?”

Dave cười khúc khích, “Em bị tình yêu làm mù mắt rồi, búp bê cưng à.”

“Ooh, anh còn ghép chúng vào nữa, huh?” Klaus cười tự mãn, “Davey à, cởi quần áo rồi vào đây với em đi. Có đủ chỗ cho hai người này.” Klaus nhướn lông mày.

Dave vờ làm bộ mặt nghiêm túc, “Anh không biết được, anh nghĩ mình nên bước từ từ trong mối quan hệ này. Anh với bạn trai trước của mình tiến nhanh quá đến mức cậu ấy còn không nhận ra bọn anh đang hẹn hò cơ."

Klaus đáp lại bằng té nước và mặt anh.

Hai ngày trước Dave đã nghĩ mối quan hệ của mình và Klaus đang tiến triển tốt, nhưng giờ anh biết được rằng nó không thật sự như vậy. Nhưng giờ Dave biết rằng nó sẽ tiến tốt hơn. Anh có thể thấy rõ tiến triển rằng giờ thì Klaus biết là hai người đang hẹn hò rồi.

Anh sẽ hỗ trợ Klaus qua cơn tái nghiện gần đây, Klaus sẽ giúp anh khi anh căng thẳng trong công việc. Họ ở đó bên nhau, dù có khó khăn đi chăng nữa. Một ngày nào đó họ sẽ chuyển vào sống chung. Có lẽ sẽ làm đám cưới, nếu đó là những gì Klaus muốn. _Họ sẽ cùng nhau bàn về nó._

Cùng lúc Klaus với tay ra và kéo Dave vào bồn tắm khi anh vẫn còn mặc nguyên quần áo, Dave bật cười vào làn da ướt át của bạn trai mình, tự hỏi sao anh có thể may mắn thế.

Klaus liếm quai hàm của Dave, bởi vì gã có thể, và cười khúc khích, “Anh có vị như xà phòng ấy.”

“Giày và tất của anh ướt hết rồi này,” Dave trả lời lại, vòng tay qua người _bạn trai_ anh và ôm cậu ấy vào lòng.

**Author's Note:**

> mọi người có thể tìm thấy tumblr của tác giả tại đây @cowgaykermit và có thể đến nói bất cứ thứ gì về tua với họ.


End file.
